Annihilus
Overview Annihilus is the God of death, murder, torture, corruption and darkness. Annihilus, like all Gods, has existed since before the creation of the world itself. The Midnight Company worship Annihilus and they believe that he provided his power to their proposed leader, The Shadow King. History For billions of years Annihilus dominated the world and kept it in a period of immense darkness which became known as the Dark Ages. During the Dark Ages Annihilus overpowered all the other Gods of death and banished them to The Shadow Realm where he trapped them and kept them as his prisoners. With them trapped in the Shadow Realm Annihilus was able to siphon off large portions off their powers making himself the most powerful God to have lived. Annihilus has complete control over the other Gods of death and uses them as his minions within the Shadow Realm. During the Dark Ages Annihilus began tainting the world and began manipulating dead creatures and animals creating the first undead. With the phenomenon of undead being created the other Gods realised Annihilus was becoming too powerful so they tried to alter the world and remove the darkness as well as Annihilus from power. In doing so the Gods created the first Human, Dwarf and Elf. They were called Brugnem Senkrit, Dazzag Steelspine and Lilith Kelro respectively and they became known as The Holy Triad. These powerful Demi-Gods began to push back Annihilus' undead but were eventually overwhelmed by the sheer amounts of undead and The Holy Triad succumbed to the whim of Annihilus becoming the first Humanoid undead, The Deceased Triad. Once Annihilus had regained power and control the Gods needed time to regain their power and eventually they created the armies of Humans, Dwarves and Elves in the image of their original Holy Triad. They were created to fight off the increasing hordes of undead in different corners of the world. This battle was the first battle ever fought by humans, dwarves and elves and became known as The Siege of Horrors. Elven wizards began powerful rituals to disperse Annihilus' power and banish him. These rituals eventually proved somewhat successful as they managed to drain enough of Annihilus' power that the decline meant that the Gods were able to destroy his physical form and banish his ethereal form from the Human Realm. It is believed that they banished him to the Shadow Realm where he has been trapped for the last several hundreds of millions of years. It is possible Annihilus is trapped in the Shadow Realm trying to regain his full power and strength. With Annihilus destroyed it meant no more undead could be raised so the armies pushed back the undead virtually destroying them all. With the destruction of Annihilus is marked the end of the Dark Ages and the Siege of Horrors as the darkness dispersed and the sun was seen again for the first time in billions of years and for the first time by the three races of the world. It is believed that undead still exist today because a very small fraction of Annihilus' ethereal form is still present in the Human Realm causing certain creatures to be raised, but this cannot be proved. The Midnight Company worshiped Annihilus and it is believed he may have had some part to play in The Battle for the Dawn against The Combined Empire 5,005 years ago because of their link to the long lost God of Death.